El hielo también puede quemar
by arcee93
Summary: Ser frío no significa estar vacío de sentimientos, es incluso más peligroso que ser pasional, porque el hielo también quema, y si ello no se nota a tiempo puede ser peligroso y hasta mortal


Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este oneshot, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Pareja: Mycroft/ Lestrade

extensión: 1398 palabras.

"_**Le pregunté a un ángel cuál es el peor castigo y él respondió: "Amar, y no ser correspondido".**_** Anónimo**

**El hielo también puede quemar**

El gobierno británico en persona, ninguna ley se aprueba, ninguna actividad se lleva a cabo sin su consentimiento y aprobación.

Le gusta tener el control.

De todo, absolutamente todo, porque desde el día que conoció a Lestrade perdió el propio.

Antes su trabajo en el gobierno era su pasión, lo que le gustaba hacer, ahora es su escape.

Siempre pensó que los sentimientos eran una desventaja, una debilidad.

Lo son, porque justo cuando decidió sentir, amar, solo por él, se dio cuenta que no era correspondido y eso lo destrozó.

No era visible para la persona de a pie, solo para su entrometido hermano menor.

Sus hombros ligeramente encorvados, ninguna aura de poder lo rodeaba ya, nada, el hombre conocido como Mycroft era solo una cáscara vacía ahora.

Desde su despacho en el Club Diógenes podía ver a Lestrade suspirar, solo y abatido, al caminar por las sombrías calles, sus cámaras en la ciudad le permitían seguirlo a donde fuera y la conexión a su celular lo hacía más privado.

Otro bar.

Su mujer vuelve a engañarlo.

Lestrade es un hombre responsable y apegado a su trabajo, le gusta la perfección; y ello le ha costado su vida familiar.

Pero a pesar de ello, de saber que ambos son hombres apegados a su vida laboral, Lestrade ni siquiera le mira, solo le habla para quejarse de Sherlock.

Incluso a tratado de bajarle la carga laboral, de resolver algunos de los casos y encargarse del papeleo, solo para que tenga más horas libres, para que pueda irse a casa y rehacer su vida con esa mujer que no lo merece. Todo por verlo feliz y no abatido, ahogándose en alcohol.

Pero Lestrade solo insulta.

"ESTOS MALDITOS BURÓCRATAS DEL GOBIERNO, TIENEN QUE METER SUS NARICES EN TODO"

Y rebusca otros casos, solo para quedarse en la oficina, salir tarde y perderse en otro bar.

Eso a Mycroft le hace sonreír, le gusta cuando Lestrade monta ese tipo de berrinches. Le demuestra que ya no ama a esa mujer, que escapa de ella.

Sin embargo sigue sin mirarle a los ojos, así coincidan en las escenas del crimen.

Sin corresponderle.

Y Mycroft sigue siendo la sombra que le ayuda y apoya desde las tinieblas.

Acelerando el papeleo de su divorcio.

Chantajeando y mostrando pruebas a los abogados para que le permitan quedarse con la mayoría de los bienes, Lestrade los merece.

Son las únicas muestras de amor que puede darle, piensa sentado en su sillón frente al fuego, lo único que puede hacer por él.

No se puede escapar del amor, ya eso lo intentó.

Toma un trago de su whisky de 21 años, el ardiente líquido pasa por su garganta, calentándola.

Se da cuenta que es preso de la voluntad de Lestrade, el hastío, la oscuridad de no tenerle, le consumen, su corazón ya no tiene voz de tanto gritar que ama al DI.

Una sensación molesta se instala en su garganta, ¿a eso le llaman nudo? Es molesto, no le deja tragar su fino whisky.

Su chaqueta, su chaleco están en el suelo, junto a la botella casi vacía, las mangas recogidas sobre su antebrazo, los gemelos están en algún lugar de la habitación.

Pasa las manos por su cabello, le ha dado la libertad a Lestrade, puede irse con quien quiera y desee.

Es el último regalo que le dará, se ha quedado sin ideas.

Mycroft se ha rendido al dolor, a la soledad de su corazón, ese que descubrió el día que vio al DI por primera vez y el mismo que ahora esta destrozado por la indiferencia y el desamor.

¿Qué hizo mal?

Nada, ha echo todo lo posible.

No se lo ha dicho, eso pasa.

Pero ¿Cómo decirle algo tan importante a una persona que apenas te dirige a mirada?

Escucha que tocan insistentemente a la puerta.

Maldice al aire y se queda sentado, la lluvia y la tormenta eléctrica deberían espantar al inoportuno visitante.

Quiere estar solo.

Pero tras veinte minutos de incesante golpeteo se pone en pie, hace eses por todo el camino hasta la puerta, es capaz de insultar al mismísimo Primer Ministro.

Al abrir la puerta se queda rígido, Lestrade le mira tímidamente, tiritando, empapado y con los ojos rojos.

Se hace a un lado, aun en atrapado en la nube que crean la sorpresa y el alcohol.

-Mycroft lamento venir a estas horas.-se disculpa Lestrade mirando anhelante el fuego y los sillones.

-siéntate.-le invita el político.

Y Lestrade lo hace, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción, mira a sus pies, apenado, la botella vacía de whisky, seguro interrumpió algún momento privado de Mycroft.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta, siempre directo Mycroft, tomando asiento en el sillón contiguo.- ¿qué hizo Sherlock esta vez?

-por favor no hablemos del bastardo de tu hermano menor…

-¡oh! Ahora tomaremos unas copas y charlaremos como viejos amigos.-suelta Mycroft.-lo siento, me termine el whisky.

Lestrade saca de su abrigo una, no pasa la década, pero es de buena marca.

-si no te molesta.-dice mientras la abre.-creo que eres el único al que puedo considerar así.

-tienes más amigos Lestrade.-contesta Mycroft.

-no puedo hablar de esto con ellos.-y para darse valor se lanza un trago bastante largo del líquido.

-dudo que poseas secretos de Estado.-el sarcasmo Holmes ataca de nuevo, se dice Lestrade.

-no, no los poseo…

Mycroft se inclina, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, una actitud de interés muy desenfadada que no va con su porte aristocrático.

-habla.-le pide mientras le arrebata la botella y el mismo da un trago.

Lestrade le mira sorprendido, ver a Mycroft tomar a "pico de botella" no es algo que pueda esperar ver, seguramente el mundo acabará esa noche.

Mycroft solo puede soportar la cercana presencia de Lestrade estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-me e dado cuenta que amo a un hombre.-confiesa Lestrade arrebatándole la botella.

Mycroft alza las cejas y le quita la botella.

-es…curioso.-dice, rumiando los celos.

¿Quién será el afortunado?

-¿si? Pues yo no lo entiendo, no lo comprendo, no puedo…-y la botella vuelve a pasar de manos.

-¿puedo preguntar quién es?-ya está, la respuesta a ello le hundirá, pero la curiosidad le gana.

A Lestrade comienza a temblarle el labio inferior.

¿Nervios? ¿Tristeza?

Guardan silencio por unos minutos, finalmente Lestrade se calma, es el momento de dejar de darle vueltas.

Mejor lo dice ahora.

Y pone fin a sus noches de bares.

Acallar el corazón no es bueno, terminas sufriendo, muriendo lentamente a cada latido.

Empujado por el valor que da el alcohol se levanta y se acerca a Mycroft.

Si lo golpea, perfecto, una mandíbula rota y un corazón destruido.

Si no, será feliz.

Se traga el miedo, y deja que el corazón le guíe.

Mycroft contiene la respiración.

Si es un beso lo que se acerca, será feliz.

Si le murmurará el nombre de otro hombre en el oído, no soportará el dolor ni la cercanía del DI, le abrazará y el mismo le besará para demostrarle que el también le ama, que sólo necesitará de ese primer y último beso, que luego le dejará en paz, se irá lejos a guardar esos molestos y debilitantes sentimientos…

Beso.

La desesperación desaparece, los brazos de Mycroft rodean la cintura del DI y devuelve el beso.

Los labios se mueven juntos, al compás.

Toda la ansiedad de los meses pasados desaparece de ambos hombres, los cuerpos se amoldan a la perfección, las caricias los envuelven y terminan en el suelo, sobre la alfombra.

Ambos corazones recuperan la fe, la vida y laten acelerados.

Las piernas se enredan, luchan por atrapar al otro, las manos viajan por debajo de la ropa, arrancando suspiros y jadeos.

Ojos brillantes, respiraciones entrecortadas, no ha ido mal para ser un primer beso.

Lestrade se echa hacia atrás y empieza a reír frenéticamente, Mycroft esboza una sonrisa, ambos han entendido, por fin.

Los meses pasados son solo un recuerdo, un gracioso recuerdo.

Vuelven a besarse.

N/A: bien, mi primer Mystrade, ¿qué tal? ^^.


End file.
